I'd Give Anything
by BBgail
Summary: Voikrum wants to avenge his mother's death, and to do so, he must travel to the crevice between the land of the living and the dead. An original by Abigail.
1. Prologue

**I would give anything**

Prologue

She charged at her opponent, her poisoned blade aimed at the Vrati standing right before her. The Vrati dodged the attack with inhumane speed, ease and grace. But the woman attacked the Vrati just before he could gain his balance – this would be impossible for a normal human to do. This time, the woman aimed for his heart, and with an excruciating scream of pain, he dug his steel claws into the woman's insides and pulled her heart out…. An eye for an eye.

At that moment, both their hearts forever stopped beating. A silence followed. A silence that said everything. It was almost an eerie sound. The rest of the Vrati did not know what to do, and so they fled back to their land. It was still dishonoring, as they left their own comrade in a pool of blood. What was once pure had now become tainted.

The woman's death was not a peaceful one. She looked as if she still wanted to wake up.

"This is not an acceptable way for her to die!" A tall bearded man shouted.

"He is right. We must bury her in a way more suited to her power," a woman said, and with that, sorcerers cast protection spells over the dead woman. The male warriors arranged in two lines next to her, then they gently lifted her.

The bearded man led the way, out of the battlefield, and across a stream. _How will I tell Voikrum about this?_ thought the bearded man. He pondered while he walked. The whole procession continued, never stopping for a rest. The people who fought were either tired, wounded or mourning their loss.

They were all heading towards Kratu. There, they will bury the dead and prepare the woman for a more honorable burial, so as to help her get to the land of the dead.

Soon, at the very moment they arrived at Kratu, horror-struck faces were seen. Many people started gathering at the entrance, quietly sobbing or the women were wailing for the loss of their husbands.

The procession went on and soon they came to a stop at Kratu's center. And there, Voikrum was sitting on a tree, near the fountain….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Emotion

Voikrum paced on top of a hill in the midnight. He couldn't believe what he had seen that day. He was feeling so many emotions at once; it was all so confusing. Nothing felt real, and it was as if he was watching himself through another persons' eyes. Reality had struck him hard. His mother is one of the dead now.

His trail of thoughts faded away and he was left standing still. One thing left lingering in his mind, was this exploding want of vengeance.

He heaved a long sigh and started walking towards his house. It was bigger than any of the other villagers homes. His mother and father had both built the house way before he was born. Suddenly thoughts of his mother came shoving their way into his mind once more, but he resisted. He's already spent so much time brooding over death's natural course.

Leaving a note on the table for his father, he set off with a bow and quiver, and a sword he had acquired from the local smith. He didn't want to leave his father at all, especially at a time when he is needed the most.

"Where are you going?" Voikrum turned around to see his father, holding the note in his hands. "Voikrum, how can you leave when things are at a downfall right now?!" Voikrum's father, Jaco, had a pained and angry face. Voikrum then felt a stab of guilt.

"Voikrum, you may not go! I can't stand being apart from the only family I have left!" Although this was not true because Voikrum had a grandmother, he could only feel the guilt spreading.

" I _have_to go! You don't understand! And I can't let you come with me. You need to take care of grandmother Lini. And- and I just can't bear losing you and mother in just a matter of days." Voikrum looked down onto the ground. For a boy of sixteen, he has been through too many.

" Then you know how I feel, I don't want you to go. You are forgetting where your mother inherited her powers. Grandmother Lini can take care of herself. And besides, why would I even think of pursuing the filthy _Vrati_?!" Jaco spat.

Voikrum felt hopelessness, _If I can't get him to stop arguing with me, then there is no hope of reaching the Land of The Vrati in time! I'll have to ask Doru for help escaping. I was thinking of a better way than deceiving my father, but it's the only way out now. _After thinking through his plan, he decided to wait until the next day. His plan was still unstable, but it was his only option.

***

Dawn awoke, and Voikrum was already up and about. He was determined. His focus was on that one thing. Escape. He quickly washed his face and ran down the stairs, out the door and into the quiet awakenings of the village. People were waking up, woodcutters and hunters have already started heading out into the woods. The sun was turning into lighter blue and green with a hint of yellow in the distance. It was peaceful, but its something he needed, _wanted_ to get away from.

He made his way over to Doru's house. Doru was a smith - he was the bearded man at the battle- he always woke up early and he made the finest weapons and armor. He was also excellent at crafting with metal. Steel frames, shaped into wonderful shapes and twists, cluttered the floor as well as the worktops.

Doru was busy hammering a piece of hot metal when Voikrum arrived. Without looking up from his work, Doru spoke,

" Young lad, sorry for your loss. We did try our best in protecting your mother. She did, however, kill the Vrati's strongest member." Shamefaced Doru looked toward the floor. "And it leaves me guilty, for I have been stuck battling a female Vrati. What foolishness have I committed?"

Voikrum thought about the Vrati's strength. It seems the old tales and legends were still true, the Vrati possessed the power of The Entrusted.

Voikrum had never faced a Vrati before. He suddenly became uncertain of the path he had chosen.

"I was just wondering…would you help me get to the…" Voikrum thought of ways not to sound suspicious, and get Doru to agree on helping him escape. "If you could help me get away from here for a while."

_Then I'd turn northeast…but it would probably take weeks!_

"And why would you even plan on going there? Well, I suppose so. When do you plan on leaving?" Doru seemed concerned and gave Voikrum a look that says 'Are you planning on getting' yourself killed boy?!'

Ignoring Doru's facial expression, Voikrum answered,

"Right now."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Rãzvan

_Blodhstin, the Vrati's leader, had once been a mere traveler who looked for stories to tell, and seeks the wonders of the land. He adored the Vrati -then called the Entrusted- during the time, Blodhstin traveled with a young boy. The Entrusted had about 5 members, each of them as strong as the other. When The Entrusted failed to protect the young boy, Blodhstin's adoration for The Entrusted faded away to become a strong hatred in his heart. He came to own a cursed mirror that traps into its depths, those who look into it. _

_After constructing a plan, Blodhstin appeared before The Entrusted as a humble merchant, hoping to sell the mirror. The Entrusted had open hearts and felt sympathy for Blodhstin so they bought the mirror from him. One by one they came across it and their souls were forever trapped into the mirror. He then put evil spirits into The Entrusted's bodies, therefore creating The Vrati._

***

Voikrum crept past his own home as quietly as he could, and into the forest. Doru accompanied him and looked around for any passers-by. Just before Voikrum left sight of his house, he put two extra protection spells for his father. One for protection against any danger, and one spell for protection against emotional pain. Doing this, he grew dizzy and had difficulty staying up straight.

His feet were covered with rags that he tied together to keep himself from making much noise. For a while, Doru and Voikrum trekked farther and farther into the forest. Then after 2 hours of walking, Doru bid his farewells and Voikrum had to go his own way. Voikrum examined himself - he was covered in scratches and dirt- then he continued onward.

After a long while aimlessly searching for a direction, he came upon a clearing. It was just like any clearing, so Voikrum kept walking. Suddenly, a sound like swords clashing met with his ears. At that moment, his curiosity got the better of him, and he followed his ears to the source of the sound. There, on a darker part of the forest, an old man and a girl –probably of the age of 15- were sparring with swords. Their skill was unlike any other Voikrum has ever seen.

The old man stopped swinging his blade all of a sudden, with excellent precision so as to avoid striking the girl.

"Who goes there? What do you want?" The old man looked to where Voikrum stood. Suddenly speechless, Voikrum greeted the old man with a slight nod then said, "G-good morning. I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything…" Voikrum stuttered, embarrassed. "Do you happen to know how to get to Krativad?" The girl appeared shocked, then the old man spoke up.

"And what is your business there?"

"I need to get to the Land Of The Vrati," Voikrum replied, suddenly aware that he may have been in the wrong company.

"Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you. Have a good day."

Voikrum turned to leave, but before he could take a step forward, the girl rushed to his side and grabbed his arm.

"We _can _help you. Well…at least Rãzvan can," She said pointing to the old man. Rãzvan sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Come." At that, he put his sword back to his sheath and at the same time the girl followed his example. Together they travelled east of the forest. Along the way, Voikrum had learnt the name of the girl – Sorina.

Sorina was a very down-to-earth person and despite carrying a sword, she still carried a dagger on her hilt. She didn't act as poised as a young lady her age should be. She made jokes, talked freely and smiled often. Voikrum then found out her shining personality was also her form of protecting herself from the past. She had been abandoned in the forest when she was just 5. Rãzvan, at the time, was a young, naïve but skilled adventurer. He came upon Sorina along his many quests, after that Sorina decided for herself that she would follow Rãzvan from then on.

A comfortable silence filled the air as soon as they began to settle in to each other's company. Rãzvan himself was very quiet and kept to himself most of the time, except when giving out cautions and directions.

Voikrum had been thinking about being trained by Rãzvan, hopefully so he may gain knowledge of his sword-fighting skills. When Voikrum gained the courage to speak up, he asked, "Rãzvan I've been thinking about this for a while… If you don't mind, would you allow me to join your party and learn the art of sword-fighting?" Rãzvan stopped in his tracks. Suddenly, Voikrum felt as if he said the wrong thing.

"Give me a reason why I should let you become my student." Voikrum didn't have to think. He answered, "To kill Blodhstin and free The Entrusted's souls from the cursed mirror!" Voikrum could feel the anger flowing through his veins. The very moment he calmed down, Rãzvan began to laugh, humorlessly. Rãzvan turned around to face Voikrum, Sorina was quietly watching. "You, my boy, are as crazy as a chicken trying to fight off a wolf twice as large as itself!" Voikrum began to retaliate,

"Fine, I'll leave and find my own way! I don't need you silliness." With that, Voikrum slowly walked away, his head throbbing.

"Well, if you're going to be my student, you're going to have to toughen up a bit. _Never _walk away from a problem that has many solutions. Yes, I accept you as my student. Think wisely from now on." Voikrum turned back to face Rãzvan.

Once they resumed their track, Voikrum realized that it was already noon, and they had just reached the edge of the forest. The scenery was so different; it was just a massive plain. It was as if the world had ended there. Voikrum paused for a while, just to admire the wonderful view, and then they continued on to their journey.

_**After three long months of travelling to Krativad, Rãzvan and Sorina had decided to join Voikrum on his self-made quest to destroy the Vrati, however, Rãzvan knows the outcome of Voikrum's decision... Once they finally reach Krativad, the strangest events occurred.**_

Voikrum sat upright, awakening from his nightmares and sorrows. _My mother, I could feel her power and presence._ Before he could think farther into the matter, the presence he felt seemed to have disappeared. A sad emptiness overwhelmed him at that instant. He closed his eyes for a long time and began to drift off into sleep.

"Voikrum… son, I came to warn you that what you are doing is foolish. Even Rãzvan knows how unwise this is. I hope you would heed my words and turn back. I love you son." Voikrum heard every single word. But his determination was enough to keep him going on his pursuit of the Vrati.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Krativad

It was their second day in Krativad, and dawn was fast approaching. Voikrum; together with Rãzvan and Sorina, were heading towards the direction of The Land of The Vrati. So far, the sky had always been dim and grey, in contrast to that, Krativad was beautiful. Trees grew everywhere and flowers littered the grass. Spring colors were everywhere and it was just perfect.

Krativad was a crevice between the living and the dead. It's a place where the living may come to see their loved ones before they cross-over. However, the living may not enter the land of the dead -otherwise known as The Land of The Vrati- and vice-versa. To do so would require a lot of magic, it wasn't even worth the risk, for the Land of The Vrati is a doomed place. The dead may not find peace because Blodhstin had cruelly taken control of the land. The Vrati were like his minions, they obey his every command, and they brutally banish the dead from their rightful resting place. It was hell.

Soon it was noon. Voikrum and his companions were almost to the center of Krativad. The scenery began to grow plainer until soon enough, there was just grass, and at the very center of Krativad stood a tall tower of white silver. As they drew near to the tower, a staircase became visible and the it had no walls, so you could see everything that was going on inside the tower. Many white orbs were ascending into the top of the tower. They were souls. The very staircase was a deception; it led to the Land of The Vrati.

When Rãzvan had gotten within one meter to the tower, the ground shook violently. The souls scattered, and out of the ground rose a creature so magnificent, light seemed to emanate from within it. It had the face and torso of a woman, the rest of its body was of a horse's. She was indeed a centaur. Clothed in silk, the creature was pure white. Flowers embroidered her hair and she held an emotionless expression.

"Who dares to even _think _of entering The Land of The Vrati?!" The centaur's voice was like a harp being played. Every note was flowing into the next. Voikrum's knees trembled with fear. She was, after all, a strong and mighty creature.

"How may we be able to gain access to The Land of The Vrati? We mean no harm," said Rãzvan. At this, the centaur grew angry and threw a feral snarl at the group. "That's the wrong answer I'm afraid." The centaur then sprang forward, muttered inaudible words and cupped her hands. A strong bright light formed within her cupped hands. The centaur then pushed the light towards the group, within seconds the light sped towards the group at an alarming rate. Sorina was the first to run away from the light, followed by Voikrum and Rãzvan. As soon as the light crashed on the ground, a huge explosion occurred. A massive crater was gaping in the space between Voikrum, Sorina, Rãzvan, and the centaur. Thinking fast, Sorina fingered her dagger, gently took hold of it and muttered a few words; soon the dagger flew into the air at lightning speed, hitting the centaur between the ribs. A terrible screech filled the air, the centaurs eyes then became infused with a deep scarlet. The centaur leapt at Voikrum and managed to pin him to the ground. Voikrum thought it was the end, he fought against the centaur's weight, trying to get himself upright. Suddenly, the centaur collapsed onto Voikrum, all of its previous signs of life were...gone.

Voikrum wrenched away from the centaur's lifeless body. That was when he noticed a sword wedged into the centaurs back, cutting along the spine. A painful death indeed. Rãzvan stood next to the centaur, looking guilty; he took the sword out of the centaur's back.

"Not a good thing it is. Killing a centaur, even one that is under Blodhstin's control," Rãzvan sighed. The group cast spells over the centaur's body and buried it near the tower. Slightly exhausted with the past events, the group sat in a circle, the sun was setting and they each tried to figure out how they may be able to get to the Land of The Vrati.

Hours passed by and they arranged themselves into a triangle around the silver tower, at first they muttered their own spells, then at Sorina's suggestion, they chanted the ancient spell, known to be used by The Entrusted to create and enter the land of the dead.

_For we have travelled far and wide,_

_We need to get by death's dear side,_

_We'll sing to souls,_

_The good or bad,_

_In good intentions we are clad._

_Open you o gates of afterlife!_

_Sound the drums and play the fife,_

_We march into a world unknown,_

_Before we step forth,_

_We will atone…_

At the last word, the ground shook ever so violently and silence followed. It was a terribly long silence that Voikrum thought nothing else would happen. _We succeed in none. Maybe it would- _Voikrum's stream of thoughts was interrupted by a loud beating. It was a steady beat, almost like the beat of a drum. Voikrum listened intently to see what would happen next. Soon enough, a high pitched shrill sound bound itself to the beat of the drums. Voikrum saw nothing, but he heard the whole thing. _Maybe I'm hallucinating. But, I can hear it clearly. _Voikrum looked around at Rãzvan and Sorina. Voikrum was too scared to voice out his question, and so he waited, though not for long because the tower shook and the staircase to the top was glowing and; the many souls that were crossing over had once again scattered. The top of the tower shone brighter and brighter until a silhouette of a gate appeared. The gate was small; it wasn't as grand as Voikrum expected, but simple.

Voikrum assumed that it was okay to approach, so he stood from his position and decided to go to the gate. He made his way to the bottom of the staircase, and then he continued forward. The stairs made him feel weightless; something he wasn't accustomed to, so he toppled over himself quiet often. Looking behind him, he noticed that Rãzvan and Sorina weren't following him; he looked to his right -where the wall should have been, to find that they were still outside.

"We are sorry Voikrum, but our business ends here. I told you that it was a stupid thing, going to the Vrati. We can do no more for you here, but let me tell you once again; this is foolish. Leave with us, the joke's over," Rãzvan said. Voikrum felt as if something was tugging at his heart and his veins were boiling, it felt invigorating.

"Thank you Rãzvan, but I have no other will than to kill the Vrati and Blodhstin with my own two hands. I know it's a task I've set myself, but I don't think I serve a purpose in this life anyway." Rãzvan and Sorina bid Voikrum farewell, then they walked away. Voikrum watched until they were just two dots in the distance. _I don't know _what_ I'm getting myself into… _Voikrum sighed, then he tugged at the gate. It didn't move.

Out of frustration, Voikrum whispered,

"Just open will you…!" At the word 'open', the gate did so.


	5. Chapter 4

Of Blood and Vengeance

_This _is what he went out of his way for? This land so withered and... dead?

Voikrum looked at his surroundings. The souls all shied away, looking tormented and in pain. The trees were all coal black. Voikrum looked into the distance; far away from where he stood were two gigantic hills of stone. It seemed the most isolated of all places, and also, the best place to look for Blodhstin and The Vrati.

For what seemed like hours, Voikrum trekked across the vast dead land. Soon the hills started getting closer and clear enough to see. On top of one of the stones stood four ghostly figures, and on the other stood the clear shape of a man. Voikrum ran quickly, he knew it was _them_. He knew what he had to do.

As he approached the hills, ever so carefully, he worded his anger.

"Come down here you stupid coward!" Voikrum seared with annoyance and his eyes grew black with blood-thirst. The lone figure on top of one of the stones laughed humourlessly. Then he jumped down to the ground, too fast for Voikrum to see. The next thing he new, a sword was being held to his neck and his hair was being pulled by a _very _strong arm.

_**How could he do that? He's still just a mortal... right?**_

"Am I still just a coward?" Blodhstin snickered. Voikrum pulled at Blodhstin's vice-like grip.

"You see, if it's possible for me to acquire some spirits I could enslave and then put into the bodies of The Immortal... then it's possible for me to acquire imoortality." A dark sense of understanding hit Voikrum. Sometimes its better without the knowledge of something so evil.

Blodhstin then let go of Voikrum's hair and turned to face him. Sword held high, he challenged Voikrum to a fight. "Well, you _are _the first idiot I've seen in a while. Why not make your stay... more interesting, eh?"

Voikrum's lips curved into a fierce snarl,

"Coward!" With that, Voikrum lashed his sword the way Razvan had taught him. His attack was effortlessly blocked by Blodhstin's own sword.

"Oh am I?" Blodhstin raised his eyebrows.

"Too much talk and no action," Voikrum twisted his blade and swiftly brought it to Blodhstin's stomach, however, Blodhstin easily parried away Voikrum's meager attacks. After countless attacks from Voikrum, and after the many blocks Blodhstin threw back at Voikrum, it struck him that Blodhstin was too experienced in sword-fighting and that he would surely lose.

"You and your negative thoughts... that is what will bring you down," a feminine voice... the voice of his mother said clearly. The voice sighed, a sad sound in his mind.

"Well, may the Gods forgive my altering of fate. I must help you this once."

Voikrum felt his energy being sucked out of him. A bright orb materialised right in front of him.

"This is an orb created with my power. I infused it with your strength and it will do anything you wish it to. However, you may only use it once. No one can see it but you. Win this fight." After his mother left, Voikrum was dumbstruck. There, right in front of him was the opportunity to defeat the world's most hated villain.

He wasted no time, while Blodhstin whispered inaudible words, Voikrum mentally commanded the orb of light to paralyze Blodhstin. The orb planted itself into Blodhstin, but the orb only managed to slow Blodhstin down. However, it was enough to give Voikrum the chance to run with all his might and stab him straight through the heart.

Voikrum roared but he could he no sound. Blood spilt everywhere, tainting everything in sight. A moment later, Voikrum's own heart seemed to throb. Blodhstin had casted a spell to literally capture and take hold of his heart. It felt like his heart was being squeezed. Voikrum clutched at his chest in horror. The pain seared through his veins and there seemed to be nothing he could do to stop the agony he felt.

And soon both hearts were silent, unmoving.

Voikrum's last thoughts were, "I'd give anything to stop the imprisonment death can bring. I'd give anything..."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

The evil souls that made up the Vrati perished, and the mirror of imprisonment was broken. The immortals were set free, although they lost one of their own, they continued to make the land a better place.

People in all realms and lands came to talk about a young boy named Voikrum, foolish as he may have been, he freed millions from darkness...

Voikrum was heart-broken, from the moment Voikrum had left him, to the moment news arrived of his son's death. Jaco suffered great depression. Soon enough, he too joine his wife and son. Their souls danced in the land of the dead. Forgetting their regrets and mistakes.

_This intent I've made inside of me,_

_It will soon become my destiny,_

_To free trapped souls,_

_That is one of my goals._

_Discouragement is what I get,_

_But I won't give up,_

_No, not yet._

_I'd give anything to change these things,_

_I want the joy that good life brings,_

_I'll turn back time,_

_When things were so sublime._


End file.
